Inseparable
by Pennan Inque
Summary: "We thought we were on top of the world. Which made it even harder when that world came tumbling down on us." Semi-AU, Kairi's family returns to the Island after 10 years of separation. However, a lot changes in 10 years and the trio, now teenagers, will have to go through new trials in their friendship such as competition, jealousy and love.
1. Prologue

We met at the age of five.

The three of us.

We were inseparable.

Kairi moved with her father and brother into the house between Riku and mine. Our parents introduced us. Kairi was shy at first, hiding behind her older brother Axel. I tried to be friendly, but I guess I seemed more awkward than anything. It was Riku who get her to open up. He offered her a flower and spoke in a gentle voice. He was like the girl-whisperer. She timidly accepted and introduced herself, smiling kindly at the two of us.

After a few play dates, Kairi loosened up. I lost my awkward edge and Riku became less formal. We started to form tight bonds and we would play every day.

Then one day our parents brought us to the island. At first, we were too awestruck to do anything more than stare with gaping mouths. And then we began exploring. Before too long, we knew the whole island. It became _our_ island and we would play there whenever possible.

Riku and I would spar. Using our wooden swords to swash-buckle the other into submission, we were like two rival knights dueling for a beautiful princess. Our princess would look on and cheer, encouraging the underdog to do his best and not give up. That gave the battles an odd twist as we were conflicted over winning and getting the rights to sit next to Kairi on the boat ride home or receive her gracious condolences as she always felt bad for the loser.

Riku would teach Kairi to swim. It seemed kinda silly that Kairi moved to an island when at best, she floundered in the sea. Riku and I discovered quickly that she was rather clumsy in water and since he was the better swimmer, he took on the task of instructing her. I remember I would sulk on the beach as I watched Riku pulling Kairi through the sea by the hands. I wanted to be the teacher. I wanted to help Kairi and impress her with my strength and swimming knowledge. But my brooding would always subside as soon as Kairi called at me, beaming as she managed to swim on her own.

Kairi would teach me crafts. When she wasn't learning to swim or watching us boys fight, Kairi would make things from items she found on the beach. She created picture frames, pucca-shell necklaces and bracelets, but her favorite things to make were wayfinders. She entrusted me with the task of helper and I worked hard to assist her while she worked. Riku's hands were too big and he lacked finesse, so he typically kept a steady watch over us, making sure we didn't prick ourselves with the needles. I always thought it amazing that Kairi could make such intricate things at her age- even if they weren't perfect.

No matter what we did, the three of us were always involved somehow in the activity. Even in two-person games, the other would be a good sport and wait their turn as they made encouraging or snide comments from the sidelines.

We spent a year that way. Playing and having fun. Just the Riku, Kairi and me.

There were some rough patches of course, mostly with Riku and me being so competitive, but our squabbles never lasted more than a couple hours with Kairi there to pester us into patching things up.

A tight bond was formed that year. 365 days worth of connecting to each other. We thought we were on top of the world.

Which made it even harder when that world came tumbling down on us.


	2. Hello Again

"Sora! Hey, Sora! Get your lazy ass out of bed, man!"

I awake with a rather unpleasant jolt to find myself sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. Groaning and groggy, I rub my eyes and stare at the blurry form above me. The blue uniform for our high school was too generic, but the silver hair was a dead giveaway. I groaned again. "Riku, what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of bed. You slept through your alarm clock again, dude. You're late."

I bolt to my feet. "Not again!"

Riku casually sits on my bed after I toss my comforter onto the mattress, watching in stoic amusement as I chaotically dash about my room. "You know you should really get a more obnoxious alarm clock or something. I hear cats work well."

I throw open my wardrobe and grab my uniform, yanking the pants on over my boxers and the shirt over my head and bare chest. "I don't think I can get an alarm more obnoxious than you, Riku. And my mom is allergic to cats."

Riku lets out a breath of laughter. "You sure are snarky in the morning."

"You sure are snarky twenty-four-seven." I check my hair in the mirror and try to smooth down the unruly spikes.

"Give it up, Sora. You will never tame that mane."

"I know. But I can at least make it look less wild. I don't have perfect hair like you, Riku."

"It's only perfect because I wake up on time and look after it."

"That's not homosexual or anything."

"Except that by styling my hair, the girls all want me. Nothing gay about it."

"Apart from the fact that you're still single."

"That's just because I haven't found the right girl."

We drop the conversation. We both know that the right girl was gone.

My mom greets us as we go downstairs to the kitchen. "There's the sleepyhead. Thanks for waking him, Riku. I can never get him up in the mornings."

"No problem, Mrs. Strife. You know I love pushing Sora off the bed."

"Not homosexual at all," I mutter. Riku punches me.

"Well, I made some pancakes for breakfast. Help yourself."

I dig in. Riku doesn't. "Thanks, Mrs. Strife, but we're in a hurry. I had some toast at home anyway."

My mom shrugs. "Suit yourself."

I scarf down a pancake or two before Riku points at the clock. We've got ten minutes to get to school –a walk that takes a good fifteen minutes at least. I inhale another pancake and snatch my backpack from the back of my chair. "Alright, mom! We're off!"

"Oh! Wait boys! There's something-" my mom's call was curtly cut off by the front door as Riku and I sprinted down the street.

The only time I'm thankful for Riku forcing me to workout with him is when we're late –which is pretty often. Maybe I really should get a new alarm clock.

We made it to the school with three minutes to spare. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my uniform was damp. I grimaced.

Using Riku's water bottle, we wet our necks and douse our hair. It helps a little and makes me feel less sticky. I hate sweat. Which is a problem since I tend to sweat profusely.

We head into the school and go to first period. We immediately notice two groups of huddled students on opposite ends of the room. A mishmash of both genders, they encircled two redheads; one extremely tall –taller than even Riku, and the other of average to smaller height.

The group closest to us was the one with the tall dude. Riku and I approach and ask those on the outer rim, "Hey, what's going on?"

It's our friend Tidus who notices us first. He's a fellow teammate on the Destiny Dreamers –our school's blitzball team. He looks at us with excitement brimming in his eyes. Must be some seriously awesome news if the great Tidus is this stoked "We got a pair of transfer students in today."

We should have figured it was transfer students. Our island is so small, anything new is graded class A news.

"Really?" Riku asks, his interest also peaked. "Who?"

Before Tidus can reply, a loud, charismatic voice calls out from inside the circle. "I don't believe it! Sora Strife and Riku Fair! How've you been?"

The crowd parts like the red sea, curiously murmuring to each other as they watch the inevitable exchange between the new guy and the school's top boys –which coincidentally were Riku and I.

The tall guy had fire truck-red hair with spikes so wild they could rival mine. His eyes were the brightest green I'd ever seen, like emeralds or something. Underneath each eye were markings, triangular or tear drop tattoos; I couldn't tell form the distance. He had messed with his uniform so the sleeves were rolled up and the buttons only half-closed the shirt –something I image the girls enjoyed. His smile was like, a thousand volts bright as we approached. "It's been a while."

I quirk an eyebrow. "It has?"

The guy frowns. "What? You sayin' you don't recognize me? I know it's been ten years and all, but I thought I was pretty memorable."

"Ten years?" It hit me. "Axel?!"

He laughs heartily. "Hey, looks like you do have it memorized!"

I'm beaming now. "How are you?"

"Peachy, squirt. It's nice to be back on the island after all this time. How've you two been holding up?"

"Oh, you know. Playing some blitzball, barely passing school, hormones acting up, voice dropping. The normal."

"Well, it does seem like you both grew up well. You were scrawny little brats when we first met. At least now you've got some muscle."

Riku chimes in at the opportunity to slam me. "The key word for Sora being 'some'."

Axel laughs again. "I see you two are still as close as ever."

"Of course." Riku and I say at the same time, taking a moment to smile at each other.

"Hey, speaking of close, you're third half is here."

I tilt my head in confusion but my heart skips a beat at the vague glimmer of hope the words imply. "Huh?"

It was at that exact moment that our teacher Mrs. Aqua Wasser hurried into the room. "I'm sorry that I'm late class, I was in a meeting." Her hair was disheveled and it was clear her 'meeting' had been with our gym teacher, Mr. Terra Erde. It was cute they thought their office romance went undetected by the students.

The circles began dispersing as the crowd commenced making their way to their seats. I started to head to my desk when Axel caught my shoulder. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he jutted his thumb over his shoulder toward the shrinking group on the other side of the class. I had hoped when I had seen the red hair, prayed when I re-met Axel, and now I'm stuck between falling to my knees in shock and jumping for joy.

Because the redhead in the middle of the second circle was Kairi.


End file.
